Devils and Angels
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: I learned from him not to wear my heart on a sleeve, for you can only sew it back on so many times. gin n tonic rewritten
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
_I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to J.K Rowling. There rights belong to Warner bros. and to some other people._

_I also do not own the song Rabbiteen by Jack off Jill (which is used in this one page, this really isn't a song fic...per say.), I just use a few lines, and rebuilt this story around the song._

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

"He said that he would, stay forever  
Forever wasn't very long."  
-Rabbiteen by Jack off Jill

* * *

Dear Diary,  
I remember this charming, handsome boy. Jet black hair, with midnight blue eyes.  
He said he'd never lie to me.  
I confided in him, and told him all of my secrets.  
I'd tell him of my problems, of brothers and a crush.  
I poured my heart and soul to him. 

He was handsome, I remember, though I saw him few times.  
He was a memory trapped in a black leather bound book.  
He was a friend I could carry around in my pocket, a secret just for me.  
But little did I know he only lied to me and manipulated me.  
I remember the last time I saw him. I was so weak, so drained of energy.  
He came out of the book and smiled at me.  
He kneeled over at my side, grinning just for me. Giving me all the hate and malice he had ever  
felt in this world.  
He looked me in the eye, and told me so many things.  
He told me he wouldn't tell any of my secrets to anyone. He said he never, ever lied.  
He then told me, thanks to my trust in him, that he'd never die.

I remember falling unconscious, yet hearing him tell all my secrets.  
He lied.  
He was wrong about living forever, his eternity didn't last him long.  
From him I learned two things that he probably didn't know about himself.  
When he lied, he cared. When he lied, he loved...

I learned from him, never wear my heart out on a sleeve. It could only be sewn back on so many times.

- G. W

She closed the diary, and hid it under the broken floorboard, under her bed.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories in so long.  
I've just been in a bad place for a while.  
I'm hope you enjoyed this prologues. So sorry it's short.  
It was long on the draft paper, lol.  
-:R-S: 

I only just realised I put the rough draft of this up. lol. forgive me.  
I know this might not make sence, but it just...should make sence later on.  
It's more of a recap.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any related characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Harry Potter is copy righted by JK Rowling, and Warner Brothers.  
I'm not writing for cash.  
I'm only do this for my own fun.

Warning: Half blood Prince spoilers

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreaming

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley, age 16, lay fast asleep in her old bed. Her surroundings included an old dresser, desk (with a chair that didn't match), a mirror over the desk, a door to the right of her bed, and a single window to the left of her bed.  
Her room was rather small, compared to her brothers. But she had never been one to complain. It was the best her parents could do.  
The room above hers, had been her brothers, Fred and Georges. The room under her, was her brother Percy's (which at the moment, was unused).

It was the start of the summer, and threats of the coming war, were everywhere. With the death of Albus Dumbledore, many people were in an uproar. The fact that a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had killed the Headmaster had gotten many parents to question if they really wanted to send their children to the school. So the results led to headlines in the Daily Prophet asking whether or not Hogwarts would be open to students, in such terrible times.  
With Albus Dumbledore's death, and the betrayal of Severus Snape, the Order of the Phoenix was left to look for new headquarters. This led to the Weasley family staying at their home, The Burrow (as they so lovingly called it). To get the old feeling of safety, the house had been set to have many wards, and other protective charms.  
At the moment, Ginny's bedroom window had been reinforced with charms that would make it near impossible to break through. Many advanced locking charms would not open it, and the class could not be broken.  
To Ginny's dismay, this meant she couldn't keep the window open at night, to keep her room cool. But alas, she understood that this was to insure her safety.  
Since after her first year at Hogwarts, her parents went out of there way to make sure there would be no repeats. So, Ginny had been the first to get powerful protective charms, as she had been the youngest, and would be the last to be able to use her wand outside of school (which she could now, as she just turned 16).

Right now, the heat of the house did not bother Ginevra Weasley. She was lost in a dream world, completely ignoring the radio that was playing on low.  
The song playing was one that made her think of her first year, but the music was completely lost on her. If someone were to look at her, she would look so peaceful, with a ghost of a smile on her lips. But if one were to see her dream, the would know it to be anything but pleasant.

* * *

_He said that he would go his own way  
wrapped up my leg and down my spine  
He said that he would be the fairest  
Drenched in blood and turpentine  
Jack off Jill. Rabbiteen_

_Ginny slowly walked down a dimly lit corridor, which had been quite damp with cobble stone floor, and wet stone walls. It seemed to be so familiar to her, yet she couldn't place it.  
She had her right hand to the wall, and used it to help guide her as she continued walking.  
She made a left as a dead end approached her (if she continued going strait, she'd of met barred up entry).  
She could hear a 'drip' sound, and could feel cold water fall to her red hair.  
She continued walking, and reached a large door frame. The frame led to a large room, that was about the size of a ballroom. Strait across from the door frame, was a giant statue of a mans face, which took up the whole center of the wall. The room had many pilers too.  
The were neatly lined, leading to the statue.  
Staring at her new surroundings, she realized where exactly she was, and felt an icy wave of fear sweep over her.  
She could hear faint footsteps from the inside of the room (she stayed put at the door frame).  
Then she saw a form moving by one of the many pilers on her right.  
As the dark form moved closer, she could make out that it was a person, a male.  
She knew right away who it was.  
The footsteps echoed, and the man moved into the dimly lit area.  
She could see a smirk on his face, and he stopped a few feet from her.  
Ginny let out a gasp. And next thing she knew, he was right in front of her, hands tightly clasped around her wrists, head on her shoulder.  
"My, haven't we've grown up, Ginevra." The boy's voice echoed in her ear._

_

* * *

_

Ginny's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. Hand to her heart, she was breathing heavily, eyes searching her room.  
"It was a dream...only a nightmare...he's not here."  
That same bloody nightmare, she had been having since the week after Dumbledore's funeral.  
She looked at her wrists, half expecting to see hand prints on her pale skin.  
She sighed, and turned her head to her alarm clock radio (which had been a gift from Hermione). The clocks numbers read 2:25am. Still faintly playing on the radio, which had been charmed to play her choice of music was the song that still brought back those first year memories. She could even of swore she heard it in her dream.  
"That's the last time I'm falling asleep to that song." She mumbled, making the music stop.  
Ginny moved her hand to her bedside table, and took her wand off.  
She felt much more secure, falling to sleep holding her wand.  
She looked around her room again, and gave a dark laugh.  
"Stop being paranoid, no one could bloody get in here, even if they wanted."  
At that, Ginny fell back down on her bed, head hitting her fluffy pillow.  
She let out a small yawn, and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep. She could faintly hear small explosive sounds from upstairs, which told her Fred and George were still awake.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
This is my rewrite of Devil's and Angels (as can be told by title, lol).  
I wanted to make everything clearer, and chapters longer.  
I got re inspired after I bought the Jack off Jill cd. And man, the song Rabbiteen just got me into T/G writing mode!  
Well, I hope this was enjoyed. The next chapter should be up very very soon!  
:R-S: 


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Disclaimer:  
_I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to J.K Rowling. There rights belong to Warner bros. and to some other people._

**.:Chapter 2: Kidnapped:.**

**

* * *

**

It would surprise many people, if they learned Ginevra Weasley still kept a diary, after what happened in her first year.  
But in her 3rd year, she brought up her Gryffindor courage and bought a simple diary with money she had saved up.  
Just something that would keep her thoughts safe.  
Something that wouldn't respond to her. Just a simple diary.  
Of late, her diary had been the place that she'd write down her dreams.  
Her sorrows over the war. Her sadness over everything that happened with Dumbledore's death, and with Harry pushing her away.  
But now a good amount of pages were littered with dreams that brought her back to her first year, and the strangeness of writing in a simple diary after one had almost led to an early death for her.  
Oh, what her mother and father would say if they knew she kept this diary.

At the moment, said diary was under the cracked floorboard under her bed. No one would ever think of checking there, since there was no need. Ginny had long since learned that keeping her room nice and clean would keep her mother from the room. So, this would keep her mother from snooping, though Molly had stopped the snooping around rooms after Fred and George set a prank.  
The pages of the diary had started to run out at the beginning of Ginny's fourth year, so she had learned to duplicate pages, which made the book get an awkward look to it, but that didn't stop her from writing. As long as no one responded to her thoughts, she was fine.

* * *

Ginny lay fast asleep, the clock next to her flashed 3:15am. She rolled away from her clock, pulling blankets over her head, and curled up in the blankets. She wouldn't even notice that her window was slowly opening itself. Her curtains blowing in a faint breeze.  
She did not even notice that at that moment, someone was in her room, coming out from under an invisabilty cloak, and dropping it to the floor.  
The full moons light shone on the figure, revealing that it was a male.  
The figure walked slowly to the girls bedside and dropped to the floor, on one knee. He then moved his right hand under the bed, finding the loose floorboard. He picked it up, and took the diary.  
The young man smirked, as he opened the book to one of the more resent entries.  
He gave a mock laugh, and watched Ginny stir in her sleep.  
He put the diary down, and with his right hand, took out a sleek black wand. With a flick of the wrist, and murmur of a word, Ginny's make-shift blanket cocoon moved off her.  
"Wah..." was all Ginny said in a groggy voice, waking from one of her more peaceful dreams. 

Ginny blinked a few times, and then went wide-eyed.  
"You." She hissed, moving her hand to get her wand.  
But she was stopped by the boy's sleek black wand.  
"Give me your wand." The boy said, then in a darker tone added "Or I can make your life become hell with a few words."  
Ginny froze, looking to the young mans dark blue eyes. She could see his face in the moonlight, but the eyes just caught her.  
She slowly picked up the wand, a plan in motion.  
"If you do anything stupid. I'll have everyone here killed, while you watch. So just be smart. Hand over the wand, don't scream, don't do anything."  
Her plan died at that moment. It was as if the boy knew. Then again, he knew her all to well. She handed her wand over to him, then said.  
"What do you want. Tom?" She spat out his name as though it were a curse.  
"Just to visit my little princess." Tom said in mock sweetness.  
Ginny gave him an icy look.  
"But I've found my princess isn't so little anymore." tom added, nodding his head. "How long has it been?"  
"Like you don't know." Ginny shot to him.  
"Hmm. Maybe I want an answer to clarify my thoughts on the year difference." Tom said, that same mocking sweetness, that made Ginny want to hit him.  
"Its been 5 years, Tom." She said "5 years of not having to worry about dealing with you."  
Tom glared.  
"You know. They told me you'd never come back. They said Harry destroyed your diary. Said you were dead. Dumbledore wouldn't have..."  
"You actually believe everything Dumbledore said?" Tom said, a laugh "Thats wonderful. Look where his beliefs got him. Look where is trusts in certain people got him. Dumbledore really didn't know anything about the power my journal had. The venom wasn't enough to destroy the journal. I'm here, and you dear headmaster must be churning in his grave!"  
Ginny glared at him, hand winding in for a punch.  
"Don't think about it, Gin. Hit me, and you'll regret it. Believe me Gin. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes. Yes you would." Ginny spat "You lied about everything."

"I lied about everything?" Tom questioned. "Hmm... I don't recall that. Why not...explain how I lied to you."  
Ginny reached for her blanket. "Go away."  
"No. I don't feel like leaving. It's rather rude to send a guest away like that."  
"No, its rather rude to go into one's house uninvited, and throw threats at them. I gave you my wand. Go away. Your not real, just a dream."  
Tom laughed. "You think this is a dream?"  
"Your only a dream, like all those other dreams. I'll wake up, and you'll be gone."  
"Awe Gin, I'm flattered, you dream about me?"  
"Go. Away. Now." Ginny just said stubbornly.  
"Well, if you really want your dreams, I guess I'll have to grant the princess her wish." Tom said, twirling his sleek black wand.  
"Oh, and I'm surprised you still keep a diary. Did you miss being able to pour your heart and soul into a book?"  
Ginny held back the punch she so badly wanted to give him. In her mind she could see Tom Riddle with a nice bloody nose, and black eyes. But if she dared fulfill that want, she knew Tom would act on a petty threat.

Tom pulled out the girls diary.  
"Give me that." Ginny hissed. Wide eyed.  
"I've already read it love. You have dreams of me often." he said, a smirk on his face. "Well, as much as I love chatting, I must be leaving."  
"Good." Ginny said flatly, watching Tom walk away, holding her diary, and his wand. Her own wand in the boys pocket.  
He got to the window, back to the girl, then turned swiftly.  
Before Ginny could say "What." She was right back to sleep.  
"Sorry it has to be like this, love, but it was the only way." Tom mumbled, smirking  
He levitated the sleeping girl over to him, and took her form in his arms, pulling his invisabilty cloak over him and her. He then left the same way he came into the room, just leaving the window open.  
The window that he should not have been able to get in.  
But nothing could ever keep Tom Riddle from achieving something, he always had a back up plan.

* * *

"Ronald, would you be a dear and go wake your sister. I've been calling for her to come down to breakfast. I don't think she's awake yet." Molly Weasley said, whilst making pancakes, sausage, beacon and other breakfast foods.  
"Sure mum." Ron said  
"Oh, and then prepare your room for when Harry comes."Molly added.  
"I know mum." Ron said, walking from the kitchen to the staircase. 

Ron walked up the many flights of stairs until he reached his sisters door.  
The door which held peeling letters, much like his own. But her door said 'Gin----ny'  
Ron chuckled at that. The ny was made with magical tape, which now was pealing along with the old gold letters of the Gin.  
Ron knocked on the door.  
"Gin! Gin wake up! Mum's making breakfast! Gin!" Ron said  
He knocked a few more times. Still no response.  
He gave an annoyed sigh, and opened the door.  
"Alright Gin I'm comi..." Ron stopped as the door opened up to revel an empty bed, and open window, with curtains blowing in the summer breeze.

* * *

Thank you for reading.  
I'm hoping to get longer chapters out for this rewrite, as the last version had been rather short.  
Its great to be writing again.  
But I'm not sure when I'll get to update my other stories. I'm just going to focus on this one for a while. I hope to get the next chapter out soon.  
Thank you to those who reviewed.  
Much appreciated.  
:R-S: 


	4. Chapter 3: Plans

**.:Chapter 3: Plans:.

* * *

**

Tom Riddle sat in a old overstuffed green armchair, which was placed across from a fireplace. In his right hand he held a glass of red wine, and in his left was Ginevra Weasley's diary. At the moment, Ginevra was sleeping soundly in the canopy bed that was placed behind the armchair (there were two armchairs, with a little round end table in the middle, and the chairs sat on angles across from the large fire place).  
Tom had at first been quite bored reading the girls diary, but then decided to flip to the later pages, or the more resent. He read about how she and Potter were together, and how Potter ended the relationship. Then he started to read about the girls dreams, that started up shortly after the breakup. The dreams that included, him.  
Tom smirked at this.  
This he could use against her. And she, he could tell, was very confused.  
Tom right away started to form a plan in his head. He would just have to earn the littlest Weasley's trust once more, then. Then his plan would fall right together.  
After a reading an entry in the diary from a few days before the kidnapping, Tom Stood up, placed the wine glass on the end table, and pocketed the diary. He then looked over to the wall, where a fine old grandfather clock stood. 8:25am, he read. He smirked, and walked over to the large bed, that the red haired girl was currently sleeping in. Then an idea struck him, to the right of the bed, was a set of large windows, which at the moment were covered with heavy green curtains.  
He walked over to them, and pulled moved the curtains to the side, and tied them to the place on the wall, sending in the morning sunlight. At this, Ginny stirred.  
Tom smirked, and walked back over to the girl, and sat on the side of the bed.  
"Rise and Shine." Tom said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

At hearing him, Ginny's eyes snapped open. She brought herself up to a sitting position, and looked around madly, turning her eyes to the window, she mumbled something about burnt retina, and then turned to look at Tom, and looked as though she would scream.  
Tom had figured this would happen, and placed a hand over the girls mouth, and moved her closer to him, that her back has wresting on him.  
With his free hand, he stroked the girls hair.

"Now love, no need to scream. I'm hurt, you should of realized I'd be around, after my visit last night."  
Tom turned his head, that he was looking down over the girls head, seeing her confused eyes.  
"Awe...don't tell me you don't remember my visit...now, if I let go of your mouth, do you promise not to scream?"

The girl nodded a yes, and Tom slowly moved his hand from the girl, who in turned moved away from Tom in a panic.  
"W...why did you bring me here?" She asked

"Well...It was either you or the Parkinson girl, and honestly love. The Parkinson girl looks like a pug, and no one could ever top my princess."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "That doesn't answer my question!"

"And who said I'd give you a real answer?" Tom said, flicking an imaginary piece of lint off his robes.  
The grandfather clock sounded that it was now 8:30am.

"Well, I must be off. If your hungry, just call for the house elf 'Lobby'." Tom said, getting up from the bed. "She'll also get you some clothes, and whatever else girls need."

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"Oh, well, since you really want to know. I must go talk to my older self." Tom said, smirking as he saw the girls eyes grow larger.

"How...?"

"Magic is a wonderful thing. You truly thought me gone." Tom said, his back now to the girl, as he walked away."But magic is a doorway to many things, and the right potion, incantation, and strength of a memory in this case, could make many things happen, and in this case, it worked well for me. Well, I must be on my way. Bath room is the door to the right of the fireplace. Remember, call Lobby, if you get hungry."

And with that Tom left Ginny sitting on the bed, confused, annoyed, and scared.

* * *

Tom walked down a flight of stairs that wasn't to far from the room he had just been in. He was on his way to the library, where Lord Voldemort sat waiting for him.  
Since Tom's revival from the diary...ahem...journal. Tom basically tried to stay away from his older self, as it bothered him greatly to see what would become of him.  
Though from his older self, he learned what not to do to his own self.  
Tom made it to the 4th floor landing, and turned down yet another staircase. Within the large castle, that was officially deatheater base, there where about 8 floors, not counting towers.  
The library was on the third floor, and dining was on the 1st and a smaller dining area was on the 8th.  
Tom now was on the third floor landing, walking past large windows, and a house elf or two cleaning. His destination was at the end of the hall, to the left.  
He quickened his pace, and stood before the doors.  
They opened magically, and Tom walked in.  
Sitting by one of the castles many grand fireplaces, was Lord Voldemort..

"Tom. Nice of you to finally join me, I expected you about half an hour ago." The dark lord drawled.  
"Sorry." Tom muttered, rolling his eyes "Why is it you wanted to see me?" The teen asked, walking to the other chair by the fireplace.

"Oh yes. That." The Dark Lord said. "The charms I have set, are telling me that there is an unmarked intruder in the castle."

Tom smirked. "I can assure you that this person is not an intruder."

"Oh?" The dark lord said, interest in his voice. "Then who is it?"

"Lets just say tomorrows issue of the prophet is going to have on its front page, a photo of the Weasley family in tears, headlines around the fact that the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family is missing."

Voldemort looked over to Tom.  
"You took the Weasley girl from her home?" Voldemort paused "What possessed you to take the daughter of a family of muggle lovers?"

Tom leaned back into the overstuffed chair, with a smug look on his face.  
"Well, I took her from her home, bloody hard too, if I must add. The wards they have up, just so annoying. But all together, I guess in the end it was easy to get her and get out. Anyways, I just _had_ to take her from the family. I've put to much of myself into her, to let Potter go near her."

"What about Potter?" Voldemort questioned

"Oh, it would appear that he broke her heart. Which I could easily use against her. With the right kind of training we could use the Weasley girl to an advantage for our side of the war." Tom said, smugly

"Yes...I have heard some of Potter's thoughts revolve around that girl." Voldemort smirked. "I guess your plan may be put into good use."

"Potter broke up with her to protect her from you...but I guess he never figured I'd be back."

"Exactly." The Dark Lord said

"And the fact that she's easy on the eyes only makes it better." Tom said, smirking  
"Tom." Was all the dark lord said in annoyance, causing the teen to laugh.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 3!  
Sorry it took a little while to update, I've had to study for regents and other dull things like that.  
I hope you enjoyed this, next chapter should hopefully be out soon, you'll notice more updates for summer vacation has finally started for me!  
Well, tell me what you think!  
:R-S:

_P.S : Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
It makes me feel really good to know people like this!  
Oh, Jessica! You should post your T/G, I bet many people would read it, I know I always am looking for a new T/G to read, I can say I've read all of the one's on this site, its always nice to see something new!_


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast

**.:Chapter 4: Breakfast:.**

* * *

Ginevra Weasley sat upright in the large canopy bed she woke up in.  
She sat with her arms crossed across her chest, a grim expression worn on her face. She was totally helpless. Tom bloody Riddle kidnapped her, her family was probably in a panic just finding her room empty, and no signs of her. But worst of all, she was stuck with Tom Riddle.  
Her stomach growled, and she let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Might as well call for food. At least if I'm poisoned, I'll be put out of my misery." She mumbled  
Getting out of bed, she took the time to look around the room.  
There were tons of books. '_Hermione would have a field day here!_' Ginny thought.  
There was the grand fireplace, which she knew her mother would gawk at. Then of course the fact that everything was done in greens and silvers and blacks, that would get her brothers to all look upon it as though it were evil. '_But the person who brought me here is evil.'_Ginny thought, smirking. 

"Lobby." Ginny said, a small smile. The house elf's name was just so peculiar to her.

With the call, a small pop came, and before her was the elf.  
The house elf stood bowing, big brown doe-eyes looking up at her. "Lobby is at missus serves, what can Lobby get missus?"

Ginny smiled at the elf.  
"Hello Lobby, you could just call me Ginny."

"Alright missus...Ginny. What can Lobby get for you?"

"Hmmm...pancakes and milk, please?"

"Of course miss...Ginny. Lobby will be back soon with your breakfast!" And with that, the elf was gone.

Ginny smiled, then frowned. "I could of at least asked for some extravagant meal that I normally would never eat, if I'm going to die from it. At least I'd die knowing I got to taste some meal mum and dad would never be able to afford."

After saying that, she heard a laugh.

"Believe me love. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. I'm not going to kill you through your food. No, that's far to petty. No, I think I'm going to keep you alive for quite the while."

Ginny turned around to face Tom. There was a faint blush on her face.

"But if you feel the need to get the finer meals, go right ahead. I could give you everything your heart desires. Everything your mud blood loving family could never give you."

Ginny gave an annoyed look to Tom.

"When did you get here?" She asked, in an aggravated tone

"Oh...about when you started to go on about how your last meal should have been extravagant." After saying that, Tom walked over to one of the over stuffed chairs by the fire place and plopped down.

"I might as well join you for breakfast anyways." Tom said, turning his head towards Ginny.  
"Lobby!"

And with that, the house elf entered the room with a pop.

"Yes Sir?" The elf asked in a frightened tone

"Just give me my normal breakfast, and please make sure the toast is dark. That doesn't mean burnt, Just dark."

"Y..yes sir. Lobby sorry for past mistakes...Lobby make sure toast is right!"

Tom just lazily looked at the elf, one hand holding his chin. "Wonderful. Your dismissed now."

And the elf left.

Ginny just let out a slight laugh.

"Whats so funny Ginevra?" Tom asked, in the same lazy tone

"Nothing. Really." Ginny said "But if its anything, can you please explain to me about the breakfast toast?"

"What is there to say. I ask for Rye toast, dark. They give me Rye toast, burnt. Its not that big of a deal." Tom sounded rather annoyed

"So...your mad that you get your dark toast burnt, when dark is considered burnt by your average person?"

"I'm not that average of a person love, and there is a big difference between dark and burnt." Tom said

"Right. Please explain me the difference, last time I checked, dark and burnt were the same, because they both have black." Ginny said, mentally cheering at the thought of finding a way to bother her kidnapper. This would not end well for her.

"They're just different! OK. Can you stop being so bloody annoying. Its only toasted bread, Merlin, I'd of thought you'd of been annoying me over why your here, but obviously your priorities aren't in the right place!" Tom just shouted, now standing

"Tom. I think you need anger management, all I wanted to know was why you were so annoyed over burnt toast." Ginny said, sarcastically rolling her eyes. She felt a little better, but she knew this wasn't the smartest thing. Maybe if Tom had the temperament of say, Harry, she'd get away with something as strange as this, but Tom was easily angered.

"Its dark toast, and just shut up. You know what! 'Silencio'. Now try to aggravate me." Tom smirked, and plopped back down on the chair.

* * *

'_That git! Great move Ginny, just great. I knew I shouldn't have started, but it was funny when he started to get a little mad, but who knew he'd get that annoyed? At least I know he doesn't want me dead...but what will happen to me...he's gonna torture me, that must be it. I'm only in luxury right now, because he doesn't have a cell for me yet.'_

Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts, when the house elf appeared in front of her with breakfast.  
She gave Lobby a smile, as her thank you, and watched as Tom walked over to the bed, to join her for breakfast.

"You know Ginevra, I think I much rather you like this, Now you cant argue back, or get me to want to hex you."

Ginny just gave an annoyed look to him, and in her silence said "Ha ha." Even though no sound came from her mouth, the sarcasm was not lost on Tom.

"Though I do appreciate the back bone you've grown, really love. Ah, well. As much as I enjoy talking, I must just finish this, and then go back to what I was doing. I'll also start getting things together so you have a place to sleep tonight, since I don't plan on being back here for the rest of the day. You'll be on the couch, of course." Tom said, a smug smile on his lips

Ginny just glared.

"And before you start to attempt talking to me, this is MY room. And being its my room, I want to sleep in my own bed, it was bad enough having to keep you here this long."

Ginny's eyes were wide.

"So, couch for you love." Tom said again, finishing up his breakfast, and leaning in and kissing Ginny on the cheek. "G'day love!"

And with that, he moved quite quickly from Ginny, missing the hand that was aiming for his face.

* * *

Thank you all for reading.  
I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't seem that good, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.  
A lot of deaths in family, went way on vacation, school started, but now I'm back on home study. oi. 

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapters.  
Hopefully you all liked this, next chapter should be much better.  
This is just a rewritten chapter, like all of them are.  
Thanks again!  
:R-S:


End file.
